Warriors: Death Awaits
by Skrubface of ThunderClan
Summary: An Evil Spirit has invaded LightningClan. Runningpaw sees every cat he loves being ripped away from him. Him and his kin must find a way to stop this Spirit, and the whole of LightningClan must be ready to kill their own Clanmates. Will LightningClan survive this monster? Sorry about the last summaries btw, those were unofficial.
1. Alligences

**Allegiances:**

LightningClan:

Leader: Plantstar- Grey-and-ginger tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Cherryleaf- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Destinysong- Beautiful grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Dustypaw

Warriors:

Leafheart (I'm done with explanatory stuff, you'll learn during the story)

Ebonytail

Woodclaw

Cinderfur

Brackentail

Mudfoot

Bluetoe

Dusktail

Dawnset

Speedstorm

Apprentices:

Tailpaw

Redpaw

Queens:

Lilynose

Snowheart

Ambersong

Kits:

Lilynose's Kits: Runningkit, Mousekit, Cinderkit.

Elders:

Noseitch (yes I'm making fun of Runningnose, so Runningnose, screw you cactus.)

AirClan:

Leader: Oakstar

Deputy: Reedling

Medicine Cat: Toetail

Apprentice: Tailpaw

Warriors:

Bluestorm

Appleclaw

Embersong

Redpelt

Cinderfur

Darktoe

Whitefoot

Raven (Former Kittypet)

Apprentices:

Yellowpaw

Safaripaw

Im tired of naming cats, so I'll tell you the next two Clan names:

MudClan and RainClan


	2. A New Prophecy

**So now we will get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I own my OC's.**

Runningkit was scampering along the LightningClan camp. Even though he was 5 moons old, about to become an apprentice, he was still surprised at how amazing his Clan was.

 _Wow! Look at Plantstar! And... Whoa... I didn't know he was in love with Cherryleaf._ He thought.

"LightningClan is the best Clan!" He heard his brother and sister playing. "Can I play?"

"No, runt! Go away!" Mousekit and Cinderkit scowled.

"Why don't you guys like me?" Runningkit whimpered.

"Because nobody does. Why don't you go fall in a river?"

"You know I can't go outside the camp, anyways"

"Just go away." Mousekit swiped Runningkit's eye with unsheathed claws.

"Owww! Lilynose! Lilynose! Look what Mousekit did to me!" Runningkit was panicking. _I can't see out of one of my eyes!_ The whole time he was screaming for his mother, Mousekit and Cinderkit were both cackling.

"Oh my StarClan... Who did this to you?" Lilynose looked at her son with a scared look in her eyes. "Mousekit clawed my eye!" Lilynose raised one eyebrow. "Tell the truth. Who really did it?"

"I'm serious, momma!" Runningkit wailed.

"It's ok, Runningkit, have these poppy seeds. Just go to sleep and the pain will go away." Runningkit looked up to see Destinysong, the medicine cat, looming over him, her apprentice Dustypaw next to her.

"Ok. Will you really make me feel better?"

"I promise, little kit." Destinysong fed the poppy seeds to Runningkit, until he drifted to sleep.

DUSTYPAW'S POV:

It was Moonhigh in LightningClan, and Dustypaw was reckless. It hurt him so much to see Runningkit hurt. "It's ok, little bro." He whispered to his still unconscious half-brother, before falling asleep.

Dustypaw woke up in a strange forest.

"Hello." A voice said from behind him.

Dustypaw whipped around. "Oh, you star- Are you from StarClan?" Dustypaw asked.

"I was the previous medicine cat of ThunderClan. My name is Greentip."

"Have you...?"

"I've come with a prophecy."

"What is it?"

 _My first prophecy!_ Dustypaw thought excitedly.

"Just a bit of evil can take down a whole forest."

"What? What does this mean? Why are you sending it to me and not De-"

Before he could finish, he woke up, sweating.

The prophecy echoed in his ears.

 _Just a bit of evil can take down a whole forest._

Then another voiced echoed in his head.

 _You cannot tell anyone. May StarClan guide your path, and what you do will determine your destiny_


	3. Decisions to Make

**Hello! Welcome to the 3rd Chapter.**

Runningkit woke up in pain. "What happened?"  
Dustypaw and Destinysong both look at him.  
"Your brother clawed your eye apparently... You're half blind, and you almost lost your eye."  
"Oh... I remember, thank you, Destinysong." Runningkit replied. "Can I please go outside."

"No, little kit. You have to stay here until your eye gets better."  
"Fine."

All of a sudden Mousekit and Cinderkit walked in.  
"Kits! I thought you were punished! You're supposed to be in the nursery!"  
"Our mother sent us to say sorry." Cinderkit said.  
"So you're sorry?" Runningkit got up and walked up to his littermates.  
They nodded.  
"I don't believe nor forgive you. You guys have treated me terribly. You've never done anything to earn my respect. Why should I love you? Why should I treat you like my loving siblings, when all you do is beat me up, and laugh at it? I don't want to look at you guys. Consider me _not_ as your littermate, but as your enemy."

"Well spoken, little one."  
Runningkit whipped around, to see a cat with stars on his fur.  
"It's ok, nobody can hear us. I'm Sweetfur. I was your mother's mother before I was bitten by an adder, about 2 sunrises after your birth."  
"Hi." Runningkit bowed his head.  
Sweetfur smiled. "It's always good to see a kit that knows respect."  
"Thank you, but why are you here?"  
"I want to give you a prophecy, but you may not tell anyone besides Dustypaw. 'Just a bit of evil can take down a whole forest.'"  
"What?"  
"You'll understand soon, but... you must take the Warrior Code seriously, or your Clan will be at stake. May StarClan light your path. Trust Dustypaw for everything. If you need anything, he is the best choice. From now on, _he_ is your best friend."  
"That's a win I guess. I've never had a-"  
"Don't think like that! Anyways, I must go. May StarClan light your path.

"Wake up, Dustypaw!"  
Dustypaw shook awake, to see Runningkit next to him.  
"The prophecy! 'Just a bit of evil can take down a whole forest!"  
"What? H-how do you know about that?"  
"A StarClan cat told me."

"Come here." Dustypaw replied, and the two went into the dirtplace.

"So you know..." Dustypaw said.  
"Yeah... And I've been thinking a little... I think I have to be a medicine cat."

"What?! But I'm already the Medicine Apprentice."

"The kit is right." A voice said behind them.

 _Destinysong?_

"Have you been sneaking up on us?" Dustypaw snapped.  
"No. I was in the same dream you were in. My mentor told you."  
"But-"  
"Shush. I know now, and I think I need two apprentices." She looked at Runningkit. "You know, you and your littermates are turning 6 moons old tomorrow."  
"Really? Wow! I can't wait!" Runningkit bounced around excitedly.

"Destinysong? What will happen to me?" Dustypaw asked.  
"Well... I think it's time you receive your full Medicine Cat name. The half moon is tomorrow too, you know."  
"No way..."  
"Yeah way. I'm so proud of you Dustypaw. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a very long day."

 **Yay! Runningkit, Cinderkit, and Mousekit are about to become apprentices, and Dustypaw is going to be a full Medicine Cat! :DD:DDDDDDDDD:DD:D:DDD:DD**


	4. Plunging more and more into insanity

**Disclamer: I don't own Warriors, but I DO own my OC's. Be sure to follow! I have some gr8 plans for the story!**

Runningpaw and Dustytail were coming back from Moonpool.  
"That was epic!" Runningpaw screamed.  
"I know, right? That first time I saw the Moonpool... I was speechless! And now I'm a Medicine Cat!" Dustytail replied enthusiastically. "Even after 2 moons of Ebonytail having his name..." He added in.

"I remember the first few times I went to the Moonpool." Destinysong said.  
"Can you tell us a story about that?" Runningpaw asked.  
"Hey, I'm a Medicine Cat, not an Elder! I must admit, though, when your mother's mother was alive, she had some good stories."  
"That's true." Dustytail replied. He looked at Runningpaw, "I was apprenticed a few days after her death. I loved herbs so much, and I even got to give your grandmother an herb before she died. You know, my mother was your mother's sister, but she... she killed herself in grief over Sweetfur. She had brain infection after all... She couldn't think right."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Cedarnose."

"Oh, I've heard stories about her from Noseitch." Runningpaw said.

 _"_ Alright, young ones... Er... Young _one_... Forgot that you got your name Dustytail, heheh..."  
"It's alright." Dustytail replied.  
"But anyways, we're at the camp now, so... yay..."

As soon as they walked into camp, though it was late at night, cats walked up to Runningpaw and Dustytail.  
"Dustypaw! What's your name now?"  
"Runningpaw! What's Moonpool like?"  
"Dustytail! Dustytail!"  
"What does yarrow do?"  
"Can I eat this death berry?"  
(And yes, I have every right to add a TINY bit of humor into the story.)

"Please leave my apprentices alone!" Destinysong screeched, and the camp fell silent.  
"Thank you."

"Plantstar, we need your help!"  
Three AirClan cats walked in, one of them had a blue-gray pelt, one had red, and one had gray.  
Plantstar walked out of him den. "Bluestorm. Appleclaw, and Embersong. What do you guys want?"

"AirClan is in trouble! MudClan is attacking us!"

"How do we know this isn't a trap? We can't forget what Oakstar did to us!"

Appleclaw went up to Plantstar, an angry look on his face.  
"Listen, our leader isn't the monster you think he is. My mate could be in major trouble, she's expecting. Do you want a future queen to _die_?"

"I'm sorry, Appleclaw, but you and your friends must leave. I'm not falling for your AirClan tricks again."  
Appleclaw looked furious, "I swear by StarClan, we will get revenge for this. Consider this a war."

"You're overreacting, Appl-"  
"Easy for you to say, Bluestorm! You don't have a mate to worry about!"

"Cinderpaw, Brackentail, Speedstorm, and Mousepaw, please escort these cats out of our territory."  
"Yes, Plantstar!" The four said, before they walked out with the three AirClan cats.

"Why couldn't we have done it?" Redpaw and Tailpaw whined. "We're 2 moons more experienced than them!"  
"Do what your leader tells you. The experience doesn't matter at all, they need to learn more about the importance of patrols." Mudfoot, Redpaw's mentor, said.  
"Yes, Mudfoot."

"Help! AirClan is attacking!" Mousepaw ran into camp before collapsing onto the ground.  
 _Take his unconscious body to the Medicine Den, then kill him._ A voice said in his head.

 _That sounds like a good idea..._ _He's done so much to me... Now it's time to finish him off. The medicine cat's are out looking for herbs, and nobody will notice, he already has blood everywhere._

"Wake up, brother."  
Mousepaw woke up to see Runnnigpaw.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're in the medicine den..."  
"Where's Destinysong?"  
"She's with Dustytail looking for herbs."  
"Alright... What do you want?"  
"I just... _want to kill you..."_

"What? No!" Mousepaw tried to move, but was too badly hurt. "No! Spare me!"  
"What have you ever done for me? Do you see this?" He pointed at his bad eye. "This is your fault!"  
Runningpaw dug his claws into a deep wound on Mousepaw's belly. 

"Ouch! Stop it!" The pain was worse than anything he's experienced before, and he tried to hold on to consciousness, but couldn't.  
Everything went black.

"Destinysong! You're back! Mousepaw won't wake up!"  
"What? Oh no oh no... I heard about what happened... There's a patrol attacking AirClan as we speak. Let me see Mousepaw!" Destinysong tried to wake Mousepaw up, but he wouldn't.  
 _Great, he's dead. My plan worked._ _I sure hope Cinderpaw is alright. Because pretty soon... she won't be._


	5. An Evil Spirit

**RIP Mousepaw**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, that belongs to Erin Hunter, but I DO own all of my OC's. Enjoy reading!  
Also, I'm taking kit OC's!**

 _What have I_ done...? Runningpaw looked at his brother's dead body. _Now I can't go to StarClan!_ Then he went dark again. _So if I'm not, then I can kill every cat. Every single one._ No! Runningpaw started panicking. _I'm losing myself! My sanity! What will I do? What will I do?_

"Dustytail, can I talk to you?" Runningpaw shook his friend awake. "Sure, Runningpaw? Where do you wanna go? We can't go into the forest, with the battle."

"Dustytail, Runningpaw? Is it time to switch awake shifts again?" Destinysong said, extremely drowsy.  
"Er... No, Destinysong! Go back to sleep!" Dustytail replied.  
"Alright." Destinysong mumbled, before snoring again.

"Anyways, let's go to the dirtplace." Once they reached there, Dustytail asked, "What's wrong?"

"I need help... I- I'm... Losing sanity..." Runningpaw cried.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Mousepaw didn't die from his wounds... I finished him off..."  
"What!? Why? You know you broke the Warrior Code in so many ways!"

"I'm so sorry! I... I wasn't... I was..." Runningpaw got a straight face, then looked up at Dustytail, a creepy smile on his face.  
"I was thinking... _Evily..._ "  
"R-Runningpaw? Snap out of it!"  
Runningpaw unsheathed his claws, and he swung at Dustytail. " _Die_." He said.  
"What are you doing, Runningpaw? Snap out of it!" Dustytail unsheathed his claws, and starting raking his hind legs on Runningpaw's face, trying to snap him out of his trance.  
" _Never_!" He kept on attempting to attack Dustytail.  
"Let me kill you already! What about your mother? Don't you want to see her?"  
"No! Not now! It isn't my time!"

Dustytail pounced on Runningpaw, and dug his claws into his stomach, until he fell unconscious, but not dead.  
Dustytail then picked up his friend, and ran away to the border with the unknown territory.

 _We're forbidden to go there, but... I must get rid of this evil spirit... I'm sorry, Runningpaw._

Trying his best to avoid AirClan, he ran to the border, hoping he would reach it without trouble. He then ran about 5 minutes into unknown territory, memorizing which way he went, then set Runningpaw down. "I'm sorry, friend. I will miss you so much. Luckily, there are cobwebs all over the place. Take care of yourself."

Then he started running back, and once he was almost at the camp, a voice said, "Where do you think you're going!" Then a cat jumped on top of him"  
"Oh! Dustytail! I'm so sorry, I thought you were a ShadowClan cat."

"Destinysong? What're you doing out here?"  
"Looking for you!"  
"We need to get back to the Medicine Den!"  
"Where's Runningpaw though?"  
"I'll tell you later, we need to go!"

" _No,_ we need to find Runningpaw! I'll look over there!"  
"Wait!" But it was too late, Destinysong ran off into the woods. He was about to run back to camp, but then he heard an earsplitting scream.

 _Destinysong! No!_

Dustytail ran in Destinysong's direction, only to see her body completely mutilated.  
"No!" Dustytail went to Destinysong's dead body. "Oh my StarClan, who could've done this?"

"Me." A cat walked out of the bushes.

Cinderpaw!

"C-Cinderpaw? Why did you do this?"

"I love the smell of blood, and death... It's so much fun! I've already killed 2 AirClan cats, and now I just killed Destinysong! Too bad my brother is dead, he would've _loved_ this! And now that Runningpaw is out of the way, I can kill anyone I want to!"

"H-how did you kn-"  
"That he was insane? It was the look. I was obvious he was mad."

"Cinderpaw... I know this isn't like-"  
Cinderpaw unsheathed her claws. "Why are you so nice to the person who hates your dearest friend?"

"I'm not a cat of revenge. Just snap out of it, and let us talk."

Cinderpaw unsheathed her claws, and her eyes grew big. "Help..." She said, crying. "There was an evil cat... Their spirit is taking over us... Runningpaw was apparently freed... But now... now..."

Cinderpaw... No, _this monster..._ unsheathed her claws again. "Now you can't stop me, Dustytail. I'll leave your girlfriend to herself for now."  
"My girl-"  
"No doubt do you have a crush on her. Tell the truth, idiot. I'm leaving this body."

Cinderpaw then lied down.

"Y-you...?"

"Yeah... I do..." He licked Cinderpaw's forehead. _She's so amazing._ "Perhaps we can keep a secret?"

"Maybe..." Cinderpaw looked up at Dustytail. "I love you." Her eyes gleaming.

"I love you too."

 **Quick note: Dustytail and Runningpaw are half brothers, but they come from different mothers.**


	6. True Love

**Hey guys! Just saying, I'm taking kit OC's! Be sure to send them in!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does, but I do own every cat in the story so far. Any resemblance to other cats in Warriors is just a coincidence.**

About 6 moons later, many things have seemed to change without Runningpaw and Destinysong. LightningClan have won the battle, but then again they lost 3 important cats. Destinysong, Runningpaw, and Mousepaw. Redpaw and Tailpaw became Redfoot and Tailfeather, and Cinderpaw, now holding Dustytail's kits, became Cinderwing. Bluetoe and Dawnset have joined the elders, and Snowheart's kits, born just after the battle, are now apprentices: Molepaw, Leappaw, Shinepaw, and Swiftpaw.

"Hey, Cinderwing, I think it's time for you to join the Queens den." Dustytail said to his mate.  
"And why do you say that?" She purred. Dustytail smiled. _She's amazing. I love her so much!  
_ "Well, your kits are due in 2 moons." He then whispered in Cinderwing's ear. "Our kits."  
Cinderwing smiled at Dustytail, and mouthed, _I love you._ He mouthed back, _I love you too._

Dustytail was about to walk away when Cinderwing called him, and he spun around.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure what'll happen... I love you, but who will I say is the father?"  
"Say that you want to keep the father anonymous. I've seen a cat do it before you were born. She died..."  
"How?"  
"We have no idea, but we're guessing it was a cat, by her wounds... Redfoot and Tailfeather were the kits of that cat."

"Oh... But... I've been wondering something for a while."  
"What?"  
"Why do you forgive me? Technically, I killed your mentor... She was like your mother!"  
"I... I love you... You're the most important cat in my life. Without you, I'd be nobody. I love you."  
"I love you too."

That night, Dustytail woke up in StarClan.  
"Hello, young one." Destinysong appeared in front of Dustytail.  
"Oh my StarClan! Destinysong, I'm so so sorry I got a mate! I couldn't take it! Cinderwing is the most amazing cat ever, and I love her!"  
"I'm not here for that, Dustytail. That's for another time. I've... I've come to say sorry for not listening to you."  
"It's alright... I'm still happy,"  
Destinysong's eyes clouded. "I see."

"D-don't take it the wrong way, Destinysong... I wish things were different... If you were still here-"  
"No. That was my time to die. StarClan set it, and we must respect it. I've come to warn you. The spirit is still out there. Remember the prophecy! This is long from over."

 _Oh my StarClan! I get it now! The spirit of... this cat... is the evil, and if she possesses a cat, they have the power to kill more than any Dark Forest cat has ever dreamed of! But... Who the Dark Forest is this cat that is so evil? Who would do this? And what did they do in their life that gave them this terrible power? I have to warn everyone of this cat! But how do I stop this... Perhaps..._

Then it hit him.

 _I know now! I have to kill the cat who... is being possessed..._

Does this mean he'll have to kill his own mate, or if he's still alive, Runningpaw?

"No! Why me, StarClan? Why do I have to stop them! I don't want my mate to die! My friend! My kits!"


	7. Times are happy

**Hey guys! I'm still taking OCs, so be sure to write a review saying what you want the kit to be. I want 3 kits for Cinderwing, when she has them, so... Enjoy the story, I guess! ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I DO own my OCs.**

 **This will be in Cinderwing's POV for now.**

"Hey, Cinderwing! What're you here for?" Ambersong, one of the Helper Queens, and who will rarely be able to fight, asked Cinderwing as she came into the Nursery.

"I-I'm expecting."

Ambersong gasped. "Oh my StarClan, Cinderwing, that's amazing! Congratulations!"  
"Th-thank you..." Cinderwing blushed.  
"No need to be shy, come on in! Make yourself comfortable."  
"Thanks Ambersong, I appreciate it."  
"To be honest, I didn't expect any cat to be pregnant anytime soon... But I put a few extra nests just in case. Anyways, who's the father?"

 _Oh no, what do I say?_

"I-I'd rather keep the father anonymous, thank you."  
"Alright." Ambersong sounded suspicious, but she didn't say anything.  
"Anyways, we're gonna have so much fun together! We can...'

Cinderwing was too tired to listen, and pretty soon she just dozed off.

 **Runningpaw's POV.**

Runningpaw woke up to see walls around him. "What? Where am I? Help!"  
"It's alright." A pretty ginger she-cat walked up to him. "Wakey wakey. My name's Pinkie. You look hungry. Have this." She set down a mouse. "Are you a wild cat?"  
"Th-thank you for the mouse... And yes, I'm a wild cat. Where am I anyways?"

"This is my twoleg's house."

"What?! No! I can't be here?" Runningpaw started panicking, looking around.

"Look, just look. You've been asleep for moons, and I've been trying harder and harder to wake you up. Don't you owe me-"

"Wait... How many moons?"

"Six, but that isn't the poi-"

"No, wait, you're telling me I've been asleep for half a _year_?"

"I'm so sorry if you're sad, but... We can probably have a peaceful life here. I found you lying on the ground in the middle of nowhere, so I just took you here."

"Alright, but... How do you know how to hunt? You're a kittypet."

"I'm more of a loner. I rarely spend time with my twoleg. I've been moons at a time without him."

"But... I'm sorry, and I appreciate your help, I _really_ do, but... I need to get back to my Clan." Runningpaw got up and walked towards the exit.  
"Wait!" Pinkie said. Runningpaw turned around. "What?"  
"I want to come with you." Pinkie told him.  
"What? No! They won't let a... a _kittypet_... Into LightningClan.  
"Maybe the will." She retorted. "Pleaaaaase?'  
"No."  
"Well... I'm not going to let you leave without me. I'll follow you."  
"Alright... Fine." Runningpaw moved his tail, signaling Pinkie to follow him. "But don't blame me if they don't let you in."

 **Dustytail's POV**

 **And from here on out I used my phone, so since I can't use shift+enter, there'll be less paragraphs and more lines.**

Dustytail walked into the Nursery. Since most cats were gone on patrol, Ambersong had to go too, and Cinderwing was the only one in the nursery at the moment.

"Hey!" Cinderwing looked up at Dustytail, and they touched noses. "Oh my StarClan, Dustytail, I'm so happy you're here. I missed you! I was stuck in here for two days."

"I'm sorry I didn't visit. Have this water." Dustytail gave Cinderwing some water with some sort of bowl they made of leaves. "I call it a bowl. It's quite easy to make. Just get a bunch of leaves, stick them together with spider webs, and... There it is! I think it'll help LightningClan for many moons to come."

"Wow! Thanks, Dustytail."

"Dustytail! Dustytail!" Dustytail's new apprentice, Leappaw, came to him in the nursery.

"Leappaw! What's wrong? Is somecat hurt?"

"No, but I was out looking for herbs by myself..."

"What? I told you not to do that!" Dustytail yelled.

"I'm sorry... But... There are two cats at Cliffrocks, and they say they want you!"

Dustytail's eyes opened up wide. "What?! Did one of them tell you their name?"

"Yes, one of them are named Runningpaw."

"Oh my StarClan!" Dustytail took off out of camp, and headed towards Cliffrocks. Once he reached there, he saw a ginger cat, and... Runningpaw!

"Runningpaw!"

"Dustytail!"

The two cats pressed muzzles (did I spell it right?) against each other. "I missed you so much, bro!" Dustytail said to him.

"I missed you too! Oh, and this is Pinkie. She's the cat who saved me!"

"Where were you?"

Pinkie stepped up. "In a coma for six moons. Once he woke up, he remembered LightningClan first, and I requested to come with him."

"Thank you so much, Pinkie. I'm not sure if they'll accept you in the Clan, but I'll do everything I can to get you back. And Runningpaw... I'm so sorry. I didn't understand the prophecy then, so I had to do this... But now I know... And whoever the spirit attempts to take next, we shall kill it!"

"As long as it doesn't take me." Runningpaw mumbled.

"And also, don't tell anyone, but your sister is pregnant with my kits."

"What?! Oh well. I need to learn forgiveness... I'll have to go tell her how sorry I am for being mean to her."

"Hi, brother..." Cinderwing said to Runningpaw.

"Hey Cinderwing... I just want to say... I'm so sorry. I love you so much, and... I forgive you."

Cinderwing looked up, smiling. "I love you too, Runningpaw." They pressed their muzzles together.

"Also, I heard that Dustytail is now not only my half-broth..."

THIS IS THE EXACT MOMENT I REALIZED THAT DUSTYTAIL MARRIED HIS HALD SISTER... IM SO SORRY

"..er, but my Brother-In-Law! Heheh... I won't tell anyone."

"Pinkie, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and be a loyal apprentice?" Plantstar said.

"I do!" Pinkie replied.

"Then your new name is Saviorpaw, for saving our Medicine Cat Apprentice. Runningpaw, we are sorry you can't be a full medicine cat by now, and we promise to take better care of you in the future."

"Thank you." Runningpaw dipped his head.

"Saviorpaw! Saviorpaw! Saviorpaw!" The Clan chanted.


	8. Evil Rises

**Hello! I just** **really** **want to say thanks to MajestyWarriorsLife for supporting this story with 3 kits. Be sure to check out his/her fanfics, since they're epic! I reccomend Whisking Shadow's. Thanks so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I own my OC's**

"Push, Cinderwing, push!" Runningfoot and Dustytail were urging Cinderwing, as she pushed.

"A little more! Just 1 more kit!" It was two moons since Runningpaw, now Runningfoot, came back to LightningClan, and Saviorpaw, being the fast learn she is, has become Saviorheart. Cinderwing sounded relieved when her kits cuddled up with her.

"They're amazing." She said. _They're your kits too, name one._ Cinderwing mouthed.

Dustytail thought a little bit. _Lets name the golden tom with the faint tan tint and with the hazel eyes... Smallkit. He's so tiny!_ Dustytail mouthed

"Ill name the Golden Tom Smallkit." Cinderwing said. "I'll name this one..." She pointed to the one with cream fur, with dark tabby paws, face, and tail tip with light green eyes. "Eaglekit. And the last one..." She thought what she was going to name the she-kit with dark brown fur with lighter brown stripes, and pale brown paws and belly with dark green eyes. "Mosskit."

"Thos're amazing names, Cinderwing!" Plantstar, who was in the nursery at the time, said, "They look like you, Dustytail. What a coincedence."

"Heheh... Yeah. Coincedence." Dustytail chuckles nervously.

"Wow, Cinderwing! I'm so happy for you! Those kits are amazing!" Cherryleaf, who had just joined the nursery half a moon ago, said. "Er... Plantstar, can I have a moment with you?"

This part is in Plantstars POV.

"I... I regret being pregnant."

"Fox-dung!" Plantstar said.

"I really do! I have deputy duties!"

"Hush. It's alright! Woodclaw is a good replacement until you come back." They touched noses. "You'll be alright."

"If you say so."

 **Now this'll be in Cinderwing's POV**

Cinderwing was so comfortable, with her kits next to her. She saw Mosskit, Eaglekit, and Smallkit resting peacefully, when Smallkit, her youngest and weakest woke up, with a scared look in his eyes.

"Momma! Momma help! A bad cat is taking over my body."

Cinderwing shook at these words. "DUSTYTAIL! DUSTYTAIL, HELP!" Runningfoot came running towards the nursery. "Dustytail is out looking for catmint for leaf-bare, what's wrong?"

"Sm-Smallkit is being taken over by the spirit." Runningfoot's eyes went wide. "Oh no... Me, you, and now Smallkit? Why is this happening to our family?"

"I don't know.. AHHH!" Cinderwing shrieked as she was brutally ripped open by Smallkit, her dead body plummeting to the ground quickly, dying slowly and painfully.

"No!" Runningfoot sliced open Smallkit, but it was too late. The spirit left Smallkit.

Half the Clan was at the nursery, looking at what happened. "R-Runningfoot, did you do this?" Plantstar looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"N-no... You see... A while ago... M-me and Dustytail, and Destinysong when she was alive... Were told a prophecy... 'Just a bit of evil can destroy a whole forest.' That bit of evil is a spirit. W-we don't know who. You see, Mousepaw, Destinysong, and... Now Cinderwing and Smallkit were killed by that cat... Well... Technically I killed Smallkit because I tried to kill the spirit... But..." Runningfoot broke into a son. "Why me?!"

"You heard him." Plantstar said. "You all must be prepared to sacrifice yourselves to help the Clan. If you feel the spirit, let your clan mate kill you. No excuses."

"CINDERWING?! SMALLKIT?!" Dustytail looked at his dead mate and kit. "D-did the spirit come back... To kill my mate and my kit?" The Clan gasped.

"Explain immediately!" Planstar demanded.

"I'm s-so sorry. I loved Cinderwing. I had to follow my heart."

"I'm disappointed."

"That doesn't matter! I... I don't want to see more of my kin and clan mates die! I'm sorry, everyone." Dustytail took off, and went out of LightningClan camp. "Dustytail!" Runningfoot took off after him.

Runningfoot's POV:

"Dustytail!" He finally caught up to him.

"Hello... Idiot."

"D-Dustytail... Oh no... Not..."

"Heheh... Lookie here." In Dustytail's... No... This monster's... Mouth... Was Leappaw. "Leappaw!"

"You see, if you let me take over your Clan, I'll let Leappaw go, and you and her (if I said she was a tom earlier, change that.) can live as loners. If not, I WILL KILL EVERY CAT IN YOUR CLAN, AND THEN ROLL IN THEIR BLOOD, SINGING HAPPILY, AND DANCING, ALL IN YOUR FRIENDS BODY. So who is it? Leappaw, or NOBODY."

 **Cliff hanger! DUN DUNNN! I just need time deciding.**


	9. Be Prepared to Sacrifice Yourself

**Alright, this chapters gonna take me some time, because I'm GONNA DIE trying to decide what'll happen to the characters. Also, I'm gonna make a new fanfic about the facts and info about the book/characters pretty soon, I'll send a link next chapter. But watch out for spoilers in it. Enjoy! :D**

"So who is it? Leappaw, or NOTHING?!" Dustytail, possessed by the Spirit, said. "Or perhaps you can kill Fuglytail, attempting to kill me, and fail?!" The Spirit laughed.

"I hate you..." Runningfoot quickly pulled Dustytail back, grabbed Leappaw's shaking-in-fear body, and told her, "Run!" Leappaw quickly ran back to camp.

"You idiot! You ruined my fun!" The Spirit said. "Now I shall kill your stupid friend!" The Spirit left the body, but then Runningfoot saw the scariest thing he's ever seen in his entire life. His friend/half-brother's body was decomposing, as Dustytail was screaming in agony. "AAUUUGHHHHHH... AUUUHHHH... AU..." Runningfoot couldn't look away. "No! Dustytail!" But it was too late. Dustytail was nothing but mutilated organs and mush.

"What happened?" Leappaw said, now next to Runningtail. "Dustytail?!"

"Leappaw. I think it's time for you to receive your full medicine cat name. I want to head to the moon pool, too... I need to talk to my ancestors."

Once they were at the moonpool, and once Leappaw was renamed Leappounce, Runningfoot woke up in StarClan. "Sweetfur? Greentip? Destinysong?" His stomach churned. "Dustytail?" Finally, Destinysong and Dustytail both arrived. "Runningfoot. It's up to you to save the Clans." Both of them said in unison.

"How am I supposed to do that? Please help me!"

Destinysong and Dustytail both shook their heads, and disappeared.

When the two cats got back to camp, the first song they heard was two kits crying. _Poor kits. Ambersong doesnt have any milk. They'll have to learn to eat mouse and vole._

"Where's Dustytail?" Lilynose asked. _Wow. Lilynose does love Dustytail, even though they're technically not related._

"He's dead. The spirit somehow destroyed him. Whoever it is is going to kill everyone in the Clan!"

"Calm down, my kit. We wil find a way."

"All cats old enough to catch their own pray gather below the Rockpile!

"We hate to pronounce 3 cats dead. Cinderwing, Smallkit, and Dustytail, all do to the Spirit we told you about earlier. But good news, is that Leappounce is now a full medicine cat!"

"Leappounce! Leappounce! Leappounce!" LightningClan cheered.

"Thank you!" Leappounce blushed.

"An unusual cat is in the territory!" Lilynose, Cherryleaf, and Molepaw came running into camp. "It could be the Spirit trying to take another cat!"

"LightningClan! Be prepared to sacrifice yourself for the sake of the Clans." Plantstar yelled.

 **Who will it be? DUNN DUNNNM DUHNNNNNNNNNNJakldlzlLskdooakn! Sorry I had to.**


	10. AirClan

**Hey! I'm gonna be postponing that info thingy, so just hold on.**

 **Also, thanks again to Majesty's Warrior Life again for an important decision!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I own my OCs. All other OCs belong to their rightful owners**

Runningfoot heard an ear splitting scream of agony , and blood splattered everywhere around the cats.

Leappounce fell to the ground dead.

"No!" Runningfoot screamed. "Who did this?"

"Me." Cherryleaf's body with the Spirit possessing it walked up.

"Do you not get this? I'm going to kill _everyone you love!_ Then your goody two shoes heart will be so sad, so you'll _kill yourself!_ I tried to get rid of you before, and now, you'll get rid of yourself!"

"Why me?! What's so important about me that is different about everyone else?!"

" _Why?!"_ Honey, you don't get this. I'm Cedarnose! Your aunt! Your kin from the past _DESTROYED MY LIFE."_

 _"_ N-no way..."

"My mother was Sweetfur. She didn't kill herself. _I killed her!_ And I killed my father, too! His name was Thornbush.

"Wh-why did you kill them?"

"They never treated me right! They were only like, 'OHHHH OHH LILYNOOSEE OOOH!' Lilynose! I give you this!" Cherryleaf- No, _Cedarnose,_ went over to Lilynose, and brutally slaughtered her. "NOO!" Runningfoot said.

Cherryleaf passed out, then woke up, dozed.

"What were you worthless cats doing?! You could've killed her!" Runningfoot snapped. "MY MOTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Runningfoot wailed.

"We're sorry... We were so shocked... We couldn't..." Plantstar didn't finish.

 **This is gonna be in Eaglekit's POV, the next day.**

"I don't wanna eat that mouse! I want Momma back!" Eaglekit wailed.

"Yeah! And Smallkit!" Mosskit cried.

"What about Ambersong's milk?" Eaglekit started searching her stomach, but couldn't find anything, and starting crying harder.

Ambersong frowned. "I'm sorry, kits. I don't have any milk. I don't have kits."

"Come on. Try this." Runningfoot pushed the mouse towards the two little kits.

Mosskit tried a bite. At first she didn't like it, but then she started eating iit up. "I love this! I can get used to it! Try it, Eaglekit!" Eaglekit felt unsure, but took a bit. _Ooh! Tasty! It'll take some getting used to._

"Thank StarClan." Runningfoot and Ambersong sighed in relief.

Eaglekit burped. "Thank you!" He said.

The other cats laughed.

 _Its b_ _een two seasons_ since that day. Eaglepaw and Mosspaw were apprentices, (and oh my StarClan, I forgot to mention some names a long time ago. Molepelt, Shineheart, and Swiftnose.) Woodclaw has joined the Elders den, and... Everything has been casual. No cat has been taken over by the Spirit. Everything seemed to be great. But every Eaglepaw lived in fear of what killed his parents and grandmother. "I'll kill them!" Eaglepaw repeatedly says every night, wanting revenge. Eaglepaw was very strong because of his fear, preparing to kill any of his friends at any moment.

One night, Eaglepaw woke up in a dark place. "Who's there?" He yelled. "Hey, little one! I'm Cedarnose."

"I'm not stupid, I remember you. You killed my parents!"

"And now, I'll make _you_ kill your sister! Have fun KILLING YOUR SISTER!"

He then felt blood all over him, but it was too late, was already in reality, and he saw his dead sister in front of him.

"Stop! Stop! OWW!" He looked up. " _Mosspaw?" I_ thought your body was..." He looked in the direction where Mosspaw's body was, but it wasn't there. "Oh thank StarClan."

Then he woke up, and realized it was a dream. "What?"

"Wake up, silly!" Mosspaw licked her brothers cheek. "You were screaming my name." She frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Bad dream." Eaglepaw said.

 _Bad dream about to come real._ A voice in his head said, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Now c'mon! We have to go on a border patrol!"

"Alright." Eaglepaw got up, and walked up to Mosspaw, with Cherryleaf and Cinderfur. "Are you all ready?" Cherryleaf asked. The other cats nodded. "Good. Let's go."

They all walked up to the AirClan border.

"That's unusual." Cinderfur stated.

"What is it?" Cherryleaf asked.

"I smell AirClan, but not on their side-"

"Attack!" Oakstar shouted.

"What?!" Oakstar and his cats all flooded over the other cats, clawing them.

"E-Eaglepaw... G-Go... Warn..." Cherryleaf stammered.

It took some struggling, but eventually Eaglepaw, wounded, got out of the ambush and ran as fast as he could to find another patrol. "Help! Help!"

He eventually found another patrol, with Dawnset, Bluetoe, Speedstorm, and Molepelt.

"Eaglepaw! What's wrong?" Dawnset asked.

"A-AirClan attack! They attacked my patrol w-with their whole Clan!"

"Oh my StarClan..." Molepelt said, worried. "They could be _trying to kill them!"_

They ran back to where the battle was as fast as they can. Once they got back, Eaglepaw saw something he never wanted to see.

 _No!_

Cherryleaf, Mosspaw, and Cinderfur's dead bodies were on the ground.

"Mosspaw!" Eaglepaw ran up to his sisters body. Then he realized something. "She's still alive! We have to get her back to camp!"

Molepelt felt the other two bodies. "They're dead. We have to get Mosspaw back to camp. But we will get revenge. I know it. Those cats are breaking the Warrior Code by doing this, and we will win the next battle. This is only the start to a long and vicious war."

"Great. We're in war while there's a spirit possessing us. We're so weak. We should just give up now and die." Eaglepaw frowned.

Eaglepaw that night was sitting vigil for the dead cats. Mosspaw hadn't died, but she was in a very weak state.

There were cries of grief, and even more thinking about revenge.

Once sunrise came, and the vigil was over, Eaglepaw walked over to the Medicine Den, and lied down next to his still unconscious sister.

"Hey, Eaglepaw." Runningfoot said.

"Hi, Runningfoot." Eaglepaw said, sounding depressed.

"I have bad news. Mosspaw's back legs were broken into pieces. They'll never work, ever. She can't be a warrior."

"What?! But... We've... She's been training for moons! She can't give her life up!"

"I'm sorry, Eaglepaw. That's the way it is. It was her fate. But you, Eaglepaw... There's something special about you. You're by far the best apprentice I've ever seen. You can fight, and you can hunt better than a Warrior. You've really earned your name by now. I think I'm gonna talk to your mentor about it."

"Really?!" Eaglepaw was ready to jump up. "But what about Mosspaw?"

"She's going to train as my apprentice."

 ** _So there you have it, folks! That was a long chapter. So now Eaglepaw is about to receive his name, and Mosspaw is going to train as a medicine cat, with her back legs crippled, just like Briarlight and Cinderpelt! Deja Vu..._**


	11. A New Quest

**With all honesty, Im starting to regret killing off most of the main characters, but I feel I have to. But I'm not planning to kill Runningfoot, Eaglepaw, or Mosspaw anytime soon. Anyways, let's get to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I own my OC's. Other OCs belong to their proper owners.**

"Eagletalon! Eagletalon! Eagletalon!" The cats were cheering for Eagletalon after he got his Warrior name. Mosspaw was staring enviously at her fortunate brother.

 _Its not fair!_ She thought. _He gets everything! And... Nobody cares about me! I don't wanna be a medicine cat! I wanna be a warrior!_

"I know what you're thinking, little one." Runningfoot said to his apprentice. "You'll be a fine medicine cat. Everything will be alright."

"I know." She groaned. "But I can't even move all that well! It's like those ancient stories about ThunderClan... Cinderpelt and Briarlight were their names, right?"

"Good memory, apprentice. Maybe someday they could come from StarClan and talk to you."

"They can do that?" Mosspaw asked, her eyes shining.

"An ancient cat named Bluestar came to me."

"Wow!"

Later that night, she found herself in a forest. "Huh?"

A cat in front of her appeared. She was a grayish cat, and one of her back legs were ripped apart.

"A-A-Are you Cinderpelt?" Mosspaw asked.

"Yes I am, young one." She replied.

"Wow!" She bowed her head. "It's an honor."

Cinderpelt then looked in a direction behind her, and Mosspaw turned around to see Runningfoot.

"Runningfoot." She bowed.

"Cinderpelt." He bowed back.

"Runningfoot... I need you to do a task. Find the Lake Clans, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan."

Runningfoot's eyes went wide. "You mean...?"

"Yes." Cinderpelt finished. "They're still there."

"Then why do our Clans exist?" Mosspaw asked.

"Many moons ago, there was a cat named Squirrelstar. (JUST SAYING, BTW, THIS IS AS OF THE APPRENTICES QUEST, SO I HAVE NO IDEA ATM IF SQUIRRELFLIGHT IS STILL ALIVE) When she was alive, the Clans were at a time of sin. Medicine cats were having kits, kits were dying, so many bad things were happening. 4 cats from each Clan left. The cats on ThunderClan were Jayfeather, a medicine cat, Lionblaze, the deputy, Alderbush, another medicine cat, and of course Squirrelstar. The other cats don't matter, but they all formed together to make these Clans. From their losses, the original Clans became normal again, which is the reason they exist."

"Wow, I never knew about this, but why do I need ThunderClan Warriors?"

"Because a war is going to start. You need to take Eagletalon. Don't take Mosspaw though."

Mosspaw's eyes teared up for a second, but then she said. "I understand."

Runningfoot dipped his head. "Thank you, Cinderpelt. Our Clans will remember you."

 **Sorry that was so short, I just wanted this to happen...**


	12. Grief

**Hello! So this chapter will be about the quest. I don't think I'll be adding the Spirit for another while, so I'm just gonna write this now! Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I own all OCs except for Eagletalon and Mosspaw. Other OCs belong to their original owners.**

"Eagletalon!" Dusktail went up to the cream tom, who was cleaning himself. "Runningfoot wants you in his den."

Eagletalon said, "Alright." And padded up to the Medicine Den. "Runningfoot? Did you want to see me?"

"Yes, I did. StarClan sent me a message. We need to find the 4 original Clans by the lake and take back ThunderClan Warriors."

Eagletalon let his eyes widen. "You mean they're still there?"

"Yes, in fact, they are." Runningfoot told the story Cinderpelt told him.

"Wow." Eagletalon said. "Is Mosspaw coming?"

Running foot shook his head. "I'm sorry. Because of her backs legs, she can't make the trip. She only just woke up 2 days ago, you know."

"I'll be alright, Eagletalon, I really will!" Mosspaw said, holding back her tears.

"Alright, when can we go?"

"I'd like to go today, but we have to get ready. You had your vigil last night, so you need another day. Then we'll take traveling herbs. Now go to sleep, you need rest. I'll go tell Plantstar that you're off patrol duties for the day."

"Alright.

 **This is gonna be in Speedstorm's POV.**

"Plantstar." Speedstorm said to his father. "You need to appoint a deputy. It's been days since Cherryleaf has died! I know you miss Cherryleaf, but-"

"Cherryleaf can't be replaced. I loved her so much. That's why I had you with her."

"I know, but... You're breaking the Warrior Code!"

"Look... I..." Planstar started sobbing. "I miss her so much!" He wailed.

"I know you do, and I miss her too, but you _need_ to appoint a deputy!"

"Alright." He sniffed. "Ill appoint one by deputy. Thank you, son." He stood up. "Until then, you have patrol duties."

 **Yeah... I only just realized that Planstar didn't choose a deputy yet.**

 **Back to Eagletalon's POV**

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under the Rockpile (I think this is what I named it lol)!"

Eagletalon woke up, dazed. "Clan meeting." He mumbled. He got up and walked outside. "Tonight I'll appoint a new deputy." All the cats were murmuring. "Finally!" One shouted.

" _I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Cherryleaf may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of LightningClan is Eagletalon."_

Eagletalon woke up by this.

All of the cats eyes widened.

"No way!" "He didn't have an apprentice!"

"Silence!" Planstar yelled. "He is a better fighter than any of you. He deserves this spot. He's earned it."

"I-I'm sorry, Plantstar, I can't take this... I've never trained an apprentice!" Eagletalon complained. "Then I shall give you one. Bluetoe's 2 kits are about to become apprentices. Fangkit, Crowkit, come up."

Fangkit and Crowkit ran out of the nursery, screaming.

"Fangkit, _you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fangpaw. Your mentor will be Eagletalon_. I _hope Eagletalon will pass down all he knows on to you._

"Eagletalon, _you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from..."_ He stopped. "Cherryleaf... and _you have shown yourself to be strong and an amazing hunter. You will be the mentor of Fangpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."_

The two touched noses.

Then Crowpaw became Speedstorm apprentice.

"Fangpaw! Crowpaw!" The Clan cheered.

"Now. We have bad news." Plantstar frowned. "Noseitch died of both a cold and greencough he kept secret. "We shall grieve for him, and we wish him a peaceful journey to StarClan.

"Also, Eagletalon and Runningfoot have been called by StarClan to go on a quest at sunrise. May StarClan light their path."

 _What a night. Appointed deputy and given an apprentice. I really do need rest._

Eagletalon woke up that morning by a shake.

"Wake up, Eagletalon! It's time to leave!" Runningfoot shook him until he was conscious again. "Take these."

"What are those?" Eagletalon asked.

"Traveling herbs. It'll taste gross, but trust me, it helps."

Eagletalon licked up the herbs. "Gross!" He said. "They taste so... Bitter!" He swallowed them and asked for water. Once he drank the water up, he said, "I'm ready."

When they first went out of Clan territory, Runningfoot looked worried for some reason. "What's wrong?" Eagletalon asked. "It's nothing." Runningfoot replied.

"You know, I was your mothers brother."

"Really?" Eagletalon asked.

"Yeah. I miss her. We always got into arguments are first..." Runningfoot teared up. "But she's gone now. It's all the Spirits fault."

"I hate that cat. Do you know who's Spirit it is?"

"Cedarnose's. She always kept her terrible self a secret. She killed so many cats now. I think the only one in a while that wasn't caused by her was Cherryleaf's."

"My mentor."

"Yeah. She lived a long life, it was her time. She was too old to battle."

"I always thought Plantstar was older."

"Nope, though he looks older."

By then, they reached a Thunderpath.

"How to we even know we're going the right way?"

"I'm going towards the sun."

"Oh."

"Watch out, now, this Thunderpath is busy. Go when I say so."

When the next monster passed, he said. "Go!"

They started to run across. They barely made it before an even bigger monster passed by.

"Thank StarClan!" Runningfoot breathed.

"That was too close." Eagletalon agreed.

"Come on. We should reach there in a few sunrises."

 **And the quest begins! Yay! YAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAAA!**

 **I miss my humor stories! I'm gonna be writing a bit more on that too, and I'll actually be making Death Awaits a series! YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA**


	13. Denial

**Hey guys! Im so sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I just uploaded a new chapter for my other major story this morning, Warriors Get Technologo. I will actually devote of my time to updating more, especially because of the school year. I'll make this one a while since I have another hour 30 in this car. I'll be trying to make some pretty long chappies. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: In case you didn't know already, I don't own Warriors. And yes I'm trying to get some words into this story.**

Mosspaw slid herself to the fresh-kill pile.

"Hi, Mosspaw." Plantstar came up to the brown she-cat, and sat down next to her.

There was silence.

"So, Medicine Cat." Planstar said. Mosspaw nodded.

More silence.

Then Plantstar stood up.

"You're an amazing cat, young one. Don't let your unwanted destiny ahead of you stop you. You will be an amazing Medicine Cat. May StarClan light your path."

He walked away. Mosspaw sat there in silence, by herself.

 _Do I want this?_

 **(Eagletalon's POV)**

"Runningfoot, my legs are so tired. Can we please rest?" Runningfoot and Eagletalon have been running for what seemed like moons.

"No, Eagletalon. We need to get their by moonhigh!" Runningfoot was frantic.

"What makes you think that?" Eagletalon panted.

"Its so obvious now! This was my destiny! My name was a hint this whole time! I can feel StarClans energy passing around me. This is our only hope! AirClan has so many warriors now, outnumbering us by a large amount! If we can get more, we can win this!"

"What?"

"Listen!" Runningfoot snapped. "AirClan has been possessed by the evil cats of the Clans! We need to rid AirClan of the forest!"

"But there have always been four Clans!" Eagletalon argued.

"It's for our sake!" Runningfoot said. "Now come on!"

Runningfoot was correct. They kept running, taking a couple of breaks for food, and they made it to the lake.

"Wow." Runningfoot. "I smell ThunderClan."

Eagletalon let his eyes widen. "How do you know this?"

Runningfoot turned around, his eyes sparkling. "You didn't notice?"

Eagletalon shook his head.

"Mouse-brain! StarClan has granted me their knowledge. I know every scent, hear every sound. I may be getting older, but I feel young again!"

Eagletalon looked sideways as his uncle, but shrugged it off and started running.

"Come on. ThunderClan camp is over here."

The two cats walked through a thorn barrier guarding the camp, to see a ThunderClan cat guarding the entrance. "Hey, you!" Runningfoot called to the grey tom.

The cat spun around, clearly not expecting Runningfoot and Eagletalon's appearance.

Runningfoot bowed, "I'm Runningfoot of LightningClan, and this is my nephew, Eagletalon."

The young tom's eyes widened. "L-LightningClan? Honeyfang has told me stories about that. I thought it was a myth!"

"Well, we're here now, aren't we?" Eagletalon said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Grayclaw. It's a pleasure." Grayclaw bowed, then quickly stood up clumsily. "Er... Follow me. I'll take you to Duskstar."

The three cats went into the leaders den. "D-Duskstar?" A young, brown and lighter striped cat woke up.

 _He looks like Dustytail._ Eagletalon thought.

The cat woke up.

"Hello, Grayclaw. Who are they?"

"You remember that story about Squirrelstar and the other Clans?"

"The story Brackenstar talked about?" Duskstars voice cracked on "Brackenstar." "Yeah, I remember."

"It's true! This is Runningfoot, medicine cat of LightningClan, and Eagletalon, the deputy."

"And what are they here for?"

Grayclaw looked at the two cats, confused.

Eagletalon stepped up, and bowed. "Duskstar. We need ThunderClans help. There are spirits that are taking over another Clans, and they're vicious... Animals! We need your help. Please."

Duskstar thought for a moment.

"Why should we? You made us lose so many cats, your ancestors moving **(Alright, right here, I stopped. Now it's the next day, so I'll keep on writing this, I guess...)** and there was the biggest battle in Clans history. WindClan is gone because of you! There are only 3 Clans now."

"Duskstar, please. We'll do anything after." Eagletalon begged.

"I think we should." Grayclaw said.

Duskstar waited a moment. "Fine." He said at last. "In honor of Brackenstar."

"Brackenstar lost all of his lives in one battle. The one he was talking about." Grayclaw explained. "Duskstar- Dusktail then- Became leader, and I became deputy."

 _He even had the same suffix as Dustytail. Weird._

"You two can sleep in the guests den."

"Are you alright?" Runningfoot tapped on Eagletalon's shoulder.

"Yeah. It's just that... Duskstar... He seems a lot like Dustytail... Do you think he's a reincarnation?"

"Stop thinking mouse-brainedly." Runningfoot said. "There's no chance. It's just a coincedence!"

"I guess." Eagletalon lied his head down in his nest.

"I know you miss your father." Runningfoot said. "I miss him too. He was my first friend. Just keep in mind I love you like you're my son. You are not alone in this world."


	14. Three Clans

**Hello! I just wanna say I have some pretty cool plans for the story. Two main things, others I still need to decide. I'll try to make a Chapter with 2k words sometime. Guaranteed. At least 1.5k. Anyways, enjoy the story! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I own my OCs**

 **Also, I'm gonna make a current-time Allegience for LightningClan and ThunderClan.**

LightningClan

Leader: Plantstar

Deputy: Eagletalon

Medicine Cat: Runningfoot

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Warriors:

Ebonytail

Brackentail

Mudfoot

Snowheart

Bluetail

Dusktail

Dawnset

Speedstorm

Redfoot

Tailfeather

Cinderfur

Shineheart

Swiftnose

Saviorheart (lol, I forgot about her... Sorry. She should be back in the story in no time.)

Queens: Ambernose

Mate: Swiftnose

Kits: Cherrykit, Dustykit, Cinderkit, Lilykit (they were just born)

Elder: Woodclaw

ThunderClan:

Leader: Duskstar- Given the power of extreme old age for the good of ThunderClan; Will be given a super edition along with Plantstar, Brackenstar, Squirrelstar, etc.

Deputy: Grayclaw

Medicine Cat: Plantbelly

Apprentice: Barkfoot

Warriors:

Loudfoot

Twolegbelly

Mousesqueak

Bigheart

Cloudsky

Leafsky

Metaltail

Rockcloud

Queen: Ambersong

Kits: Amberkit, Cloudkit.

Elder: Gleampelt

Now to the story!

Mosspaw woke up to a cat screaming at her. "Mosspaw! Mosspaw! Ambersong is giving birth to kits!" Her head shot up. Tailfeather was looking down at her. "What?!" Mosspaw exclaimed. "I never noticed she was expecting!"

"She kept it secret!" Tailfeather replied.

"I've never learned how to do this! I don't even know the herbs!"

"That's what Dawnsets for. She actually recieved a bit of medicine training before Dustytail!"

"A-Alright... I'll try..."

 _Cmon. Runningfoots taught you a little about it. A little is good enough._

"Alright... Runningfoot has taught me a little..." She looked around the den for a stick.

There! In the corner of the den was a stick.

Mosspaw quickly grabbed it and gave it to Ambersong. "Here! Bite on this stick!"

Ambersong felt a spasm of pain. "Let me help you." Dawnset said. "I've done thing once, I gave birth to Speedstorm, plus I recieved a bit of training in my time. Now, Ambersong, push!"

Once the kitting ended, thanks to Dawnset and Mosspaw, they named the kits Cherrykit, Dustykit, Cinderkit, and Lilykit, in honor of 4 of the dead cats, killed by the Spirit.

"I did it!" Mosspaw yelled. "I actually did it!"

Ambersong purred in delight. "Of course you did, dear!" She smiled. "Thank you so much. I owe you so much."

"Guys! Runningfoot and Eagletalon are back with ThunderClan Cats!" Mosspaw looked to see her uncle and her brother run into camp, with cats.

 _So they were right. ThunderClan does exist._

"Cats of LightningClan!" Runningfoot called. "As you can see before you, this is ThunderClan."

"They smell like us! Who are they?" Cinderkit asked. "Shh!" Ambersong scolded.

"They are here to help us with a dangerous war coming. The other Clans have been taken over, and we have 6 ThunderClan Warriors with us to help."

"How does 6 extra warriors help?" Woodclaw rasped.

"Yeah, how?" Saviorheart yelled from farther back.

Runningfoot frowned. "We do not know." He stated. "But StarClan should help us."

"What?!" A cat screamed.

"How is that gonna help?!"

"We're all gonna die!"

The cats were yelling, fear scents everywhere. The Clan was in panic.

Mosspaw frowned. The anger inside of her rose in tremendous ways. "StarClan has betrayed us!" She called.

The Clan went silent.

"It's so obvious! Most of our cats are dying, and fast! Normally, you'd think StarClan would help. But, have they?"

Murmurs of the word "no" spread around camp.

"Exactly! Why would they help if we had to fight three Clans worth of spirits? And why are there so many spirits? It's so obvious. StarClan has been lying to us. StarClan is what is bad!"

 _Youre a smart cat._ A voice sounded inside Mosspaw's head.

"Oh no..." Her pupils went smell and her eyes went wide. "I was..."

All the cats around her were screaming. She let herself black out.


	15. It Begins

**Hello! I'm so sorry I'm not uploading frequently. I just have a crapton of stuff I'm doing ATM. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Explanation: Only the New Clans' StarClan is evil. The Legendary Clans' StarClan are the good Clans. NCS is not the Dark Forest. All of this will be explained in a super edition.**

"Help! It's an attack!"

Mosspaw sat up at the sound of "attack."

 _No._ She thought. _I can't fight. I'm a useless medicine cat._

Mosspaw slid further into the den, hiding. Runningfoot ran into the den, blood all over his pelt. "We need backup!" He yelled at his apprentice.

"What do you mean? I'm useless!"

Runningfoot sighed. "I'm sorry." He said. "Your legs aren't broken."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't tried to walk because you felt as if they were broken. I also feed you herbs in your sleep to make you feel like they're broken... But this whole time they were fixable."

Raged swarmed throughout Mosspaw's body. She stood up, and realized she could stand. "How could you!?" She screamed.

"I-I'm so sorry... I really just wanted an apprentice."

"No!" She yelled, and ran out of the den, up to what looked like a MudClan warrior she knew. She sliced at his eye, only for him to pounce on Mosspaw, squeezing her neck harder than a Dark Forest warrior would to a Clan cat.

The pain was unexplainable.

She thought hurting her legs was bad, but it was a small nip compared to what this cat was doing.

"No!" She tried to yell, but before she could, the MudClan cat ripped through her throat, and there was a pain about a thousand times worse, for a split second before it all went away.

She woke up in a forest, her spine arched and tail twitching.

"Welcome to StarClan." A cat said behind her.

She whipped around, and gasped.

"Dustytail!" She ran up to her father and put her muzzle to his and purred.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"AirClan, RainClan, and MudClan have always been evil. It's because of Squirrelstar, all those seasons ago. LightningClan has had its own seperate StarClan since, but it looks really bad now. We are getting the Legendary Clans' StarClan to help us."

"Hello." A blue-gray she-cat trotted up to them, with a ginger red tom and a sand-tan she-cat, who's tails were entwined. _They must be mates_.

"I'm Bluestar of LC StarClan, and this is Firestar and Sandstorm."

Mosspaw dipped her head. "I'm assuming you are ThunderClan?" She asked.

Bluestar nodded.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for your death. It wasn't your destiny." Firestar said.

"Hello. I am Sandstorm." She dipped her head at the new StarClan member.

"What is this?" A cat was standing about 7 fox-lengths away.

 _Plantstar!_

"Plantstar!" She yelled.

"So this is the good side of StarClan." He said. "We need he-"

Plantstars eyes then widened.

"Oh my StarClan..." He said. "I can't be dead... Can I?"

"I'm sorry." Dustytail said. "You are."

"B-but Eagletalon..."

"Eagletalon will be fine." Bluestar said.

Plantstar raised an eyebrow. "You three smell like ThunderClan."

"We're from the other StarClan. There are more cats on their way."

"Great! Will I fight?" Mosspaw asked.

The other cats all looked at each other.

 _Oh no..._


	16. Cold Blooded Killer

**Hello! I'm gonna try to get this story past pretty quickly so I can get back to my humor story, and then I'll start working on the Super Editions (at the same time as Warrior Get Tech, which is my humor story...). I'll try to make each one at least 25-40 chapters, but I won't upload much. It'll be a while before I start working on them. I may be adding only 2 more chapters including this one. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Mosspaw was dragging herself around StarClan.

"Hello!" A grey she-cat stood in front of her, smiling.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Destinysong."

Mosspaws eyes went wide. "I've heard about you! The medicine cat before my father..."

Destinysong nodded. "Yes. You're correct."

"Hey, Mosspaw!" A she-cat came running down the field. "It's me, Cherryleaf!"

"Hi!" Mosspaw said, pretending to sound cheerful, but really dissapointed.

Cherryleaf frowned. "What's wrong?"

Mosspaw sighed. "I let my Clan down."

Cherryleaf looked confused. "How?"

Mosspaw let her head down. "I-I don't know! I just... I feel like I could've done more if Runningfoot didn't lie to me!"

"No way! You had your destiny, and Runningfoot had his. Be thankful that you lived at all."

"Yeah." Mosspaw replied. "But I can't fight in the battle! I'm useless! I'm a burden."

Cherryleaf shook her head. "No cat is a burden, broken legs or not."

 **Eagletalons POV**

"No!" Eagletalon screamed as he saw his sister get ripped to pieces.

Eagletalon ran up and attempted to slice Dirtclaws neck open, but Dirtclaw ducked away. Then, his eyes went super dark... Somewhat darker than black.

"Oh no..."

Eagletalon felt claws take his back. He sliced at Dirtclaws muzzle, and went under his stomach and pushed it over. Dirtclaw grunted as he fell on his back.

Eagletalon jumped and sliced Dirtclaws belly open, and made sure Dirtclaw suffered a slow death.

Eagletalon yowled truimphantly, and screamed, "Don't mess with my sister!" Eagletalon dragged himself towards his sisters body, weeping.

"Why? Why me?"

 **(A.N Alright, its a couple of days later. IM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING! I now have some spare time on my hands, so imma write a chapter for this, then work on Technologo a lot more. Thanks for your forgiveness!)**

"She can't be dead... she can't be... I-I lost so much."

Eagletalon heard pawsteps from behind him. His head whipped around, claws unsheathed.

It was only Runningfoot, who was staring at his apprentices body in horror.

"Oh, thank StarClan it's you." Eagletalon said.

No reply.

"R-Runningfoot?"

"Th-this is my fault... this is all my fault... I'm so sorry."

"How is this your fault?"

"StarClan gave me this herb to give her that'd make her leg numb. It was fixable this whole time. It was the only way I could get an apprentice."

Eagletalon became infuriated. "What?! How could you?! You know how much she wanted to become a warrior, and you- you screwed it up! She died miserable because of you!"

"Sh-She was getting used to it."

"No!" Eagletalon pounced on top of his uncle.

"What in StarClan are you doing?" Runningfoot pushed him off. "I'm your medicine cat!"

"No." Eagletalon said, eyes dark, "you're nothing but a cold blooded murderer. I'm going to kill you."

Fear sparked in Runningfoots eyes. "Wh-what? No!"


	17. THE FINALE!

**IM SO SO SOO SORRY! I CANT BELIEVE I DIDNT EVEN UPDATE IN SO LONG! It won't happen again! (Even thought it will end up happening again, probs)**

 **THERES GONNA BE A WARRIORS MOVIE SOON! And it's gonna suck. Just watch all the YT videos on it. Anyways, here's the story!**

 **(and just sayin', Eagletalon isn't possessed)**

"Dont do this... th-this isn't my fault." Runningfoot backed away, clearly scared of one of the most powerful cats to live.

"Really? Than why did you do this?"

"Listen, I'm growing old. I never wanted this, but clearly I didn't have a choice. It was her destiny."

Eagletalon spat. "Yeah, all that old medicine cat stuff. 'StarClan,' 'Destiny,', 'Choice.' I've had enough of all my kin dying around me."

"It happened to me, too-"

Before he could finish, a cat rammed into him.

DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNN

"Wha-? Sandwich?" Eagletalon looked at his friend.

"Wha-? Who's Sandwich?" Runningfoot looked up.

"The cat that rammed into you." Sandwich got up. "I thought you were a Sandwich, and I was hungry."

"Well, you saved me from getting clawed up by my nephew here." He stared at him.

"Sorry, Sandwich almost killing you made me feel better." Eagletalon exclaimed. "So, buddy, what's up?"

"Wait, where'd you meet Sandwich?" Runningfoot asked.

"Oh, he's my h-h-h-h"

BLEEEEP

"Oh, he visited me in my sleep and gave me a quote to live on." Eagletalons eyes went super wide.

"69." Eagletalon said, blankly and zombie like.

"What?"

"69." Eagletalon repeated.

"Whats that supposed to mean!?"

"Well, I just counted because I have no life, and he visited me 69 times..."

"WOW!"

THEN KIM JON UN BOMBED AMERICA AND THEY ALL DIED

 **AND THATS THE END OF DEATH AWAITS! I hope you all liked it! And yes, I will make an apology chapter**

 **#THUGLIFE #69**


End file.
